A TDI Christmas Carol
by Read All U Want
Summary: Heather is a big meanie, even when it comes to Christmas, so can she change for the better with the help of some ghosts? FINISHED! Based on the book A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As you may know, I do not own TDI, TDA, or the book "A Christmas Carol". Teletoon and Charles Dickens do. If I did this would be on TV, geniuses.

* Umm.. Ok. yeah I realized that my original one was a bit too close to the original and decided to replace it. Maybe you've already seen it, and I hope that you like my new one better.

* * *

Heather arrived home. She sat in front of the fireplace and started to read. Her mind sorted through the events of the day.

* * *

_She was staying after school to help put up posters just before the vacation. She was going for class president. Harold, whom she had somehow roped into helping her, came into view._

_"Um, Heather? Uh, can I go home, you know, for Christmas Eve? My family want's me home and-"_

_"No!", she said, an annoyed tone in her voice. "You are going to stay and HELP me. And who cares about your stinking family?"_

_Harold started to say something, only to be cut off again._

_"And Christmas! It's JUST a day. A normal day. There should BE no holidays, as far as I'm concerned."_

_"Okay, okay", Harold said. "Gosh!"_

_Geoff, having heard all this, came to defend Harold_

_"Aww, come on, sis," he said. "Let the poor guy go home. You already make him work for you every chance you get, and you should give him break. Can't you see that we all just want to have fun for Christmas?"_

_She grumbled something intelligible. "Oh all right, fine. You can go." She pointed at Harold. "But I"M staying here, to WORK. I seem to be the only one who cares here. AND I expect you to be here tomorrow morning to help, again."_

_"Okay", Harold said, again. "Thanks, Heather. Don't worry, I'll be here tomorrow. _

_"Geoff, I think you might want to leave too", said an annoyed Heather. "I really have no need for you to be here."_

_"Alright, thats cool", he said, and as he walked out too, he added, " You know, sis, maybe if you wern't so grumpy all the time, you could dicover the true meaning of Christmas."_

_

* * *

_

And Later:

_After all the posters were up, Heather was ready to head home. She packed her things, threw on a jacket, but before she could take one step out the door she was suddenly stopped by two of her classmates._

_"Hi!", the shorter one, Beth said cheerfully. "Tho, Heather, we would firstht like to wisth you a Merry Christhmath!."_

_"Ok?", she had replied. "Just get to the point, I have no time for this."_

_"Well alright", DJ, the taller one, said. "We were just wondering if you'd like to donate to the animal shelter for Christmas. You could help many injured or lost animals like this bunny here." He pulled out a bunny and stroked it's fur. _

_" What's this? Donate money to some animal shelter?", she practiacally yelled. "I couldn't care less if your bunny starved to death! Thanks for the precious waste of time, losers__!"_

_And with that, she kicked Beth in the shin, and continued home._

_Walking home, she heard DJ, "What is it that makes that girl so mean? Even on Christmas eve?"_

_She simply growled and continued on her way._

_------_

Now she was home again, with her brother and the rest of her family out to attend some party. She laughed coldly.

"Hah!", she said to herself. "Those idiots have some mental illness if the think that one day means so much to them. It doesn't. I should know, because at least I'm _popular._"

She was startled by a voice that came from nowhere. "Heeeeeeaaaaaaaather....."

"Huh? Who's there?" She grabbed a knife that she had been using to cut her chicken to defend herself. "I'm warning you....."

"Heaaaathheeeeeeeerr", the voice said, again. "Have you forgotten me alreaaaaadyyy? Don't you remember? It's meeeeeeeeeee....."

"Duncan?" she asked, her voice full of astonishment and fright. "Is that you?"

* * *

**Wow, that was fun. Like I said, my first was way too close to the original. Oh well. If you read the book "A Christmas Carol" you probably know how it turns out. Anyways, Christmas is only a couple days away and I thought I would-**

**Duncan: Hey! Why do I have to be the freaky dead ghost person?**

**Me: Hey! Your not supposed to spoil it for the people who haven't read the book yet, genius!**

**Duncan: I haven't read the book, and I know what happens.**

**Me: That's different. You're a figment of my imagination, and I've read the book, so what I know, you know too . And to answer your question, you are the second meanest person I know from TDI.**

**Harold: Gosh! You guys! Anyways, Duncan, I have to be a poor guy who works for Heather and has a crippled kid for a brother. How is that fair?**

**Heather: Yeah, and do I really have to turn NICE at the end? Seriously.....**

**Me : Guys! STOP FREAKING SPOILING IT!  
**

**Now, before they say something they regret, *cough cough*, I'm gonna tell you, Read and review please.**

**Duncan: HEATHER GETS VISITED BY THREE GHOSTS THAT SHOW HER STUFF AND SHE LEARNS A LESSON AND TURNS NICE AT THE END!**

**Me: DUNCAN! You are SOOOOO dead!**

**Duncan: Uh, freaky dead ghost, remember?**

**Me: ....................................**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I need to remind you? I don't own TDI or the book "A Christmas Carol". I would be rich if I did.

* * *

Heather dropped her knife.

"B-but that's impossible!", she said to the voice of her deceased ex-boyfriend **(A/N: I know, I can't imagine it either)**. "He died two years ago!"

Suddenly, the flames of the fireplace intensed, and a figure was visible within them. The figure showed itself, a transparent, deathy ghost. It, in fact, WAS the deceased Duncan, wrapped in chains and torn up. But one could tell that it was in fact him, the features exactly the same as when he got hit by the car.

"Oh, is it impossible?", he said. "Maybe if you'd pay attention, you would know who I am and why I'm here. I am NOT a figment of your imagination, if that's what you think".

At this point, Heather was paralized in shock. She recovered in mere moments, but was still scared half to death. "Just....leave me be! I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Oh, you might regret that, gorgeous", he replied, gaining back some of his personality. "I've come to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?"

"Ugh. I was just getting to that, you know. Sheesh, if I come to do it, you don't have to ask. It just ruins the moment. Anyways....."

Heather swallowed_. This must be a dream_, she told herself. _Just a bad dream._

"Uh, its not a dream", he said, as if he was reading her mind. His expression dropped. "See this?", he asked, gesturing to the chains that bound his body. Heather nodded. "I brought this on myself. When I was alive, I was a lot like you, if you didn't notice. I manipulated people, I stole, I cheated, and lied. And THIS is is my punishment. You too, Heather, might end up just like good old me here."

She finally had the nerve to scream. It came out with the force of a thousand victims of murder.

"Shhhhh!", he warned. "You don't want the neibourhood to think your crazy! Even though they probably already do......."

"Okay, what do you want from me?", she asked, out of breath. "You just came here to tell me that I'll end up just like you?"

"Actually, it's called 'warning' for a reason. You have one more chance to change for the better. Fail to do so, and it's chains for you, sister."

"O-One mmm-more chance?"

"Yup, bingo. You'll be visited by three more ghosts tonight, which, if you put it in your terms right now, will nag and nag ang nag until you've learned your lesson. You have until the last ghost leaves to think about what you did. Starting after that, your last chance will begin."

And with that, he smiled, did a flip in mid-air, and disapeared back into the fireplace.

"Wait!", Heather called.

His head poked up once more. "Yes? I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything more. Against the rules, you know."

She thought for a moment. "Well......", she began. "You always were........a formidable partner in crime. It was nice, you know, having you around and all. It was just........too bad that car had to hit you."

He laughed. "A good start", he replied. "Keep it up."

Then, he drifted up, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and flew back into the fireplace.

* * *

Heather closed her eyes and thought over what had just happened. She opened them again. The fireplace was glowing dimmer than ever. "It WAS just my imagination," she told herself. She began to walk to her bedroom. "I imagined it ALL. None of that happened."

Heather climbed into her bed and got comfortable. "No way is some ghost going to visit me tonight. Just working too hard that's all. Yeah, some sleep should stop the hallucinations."

And she drifted to sleep almost instantaneously, but somehow didn't quite believe what she had just said to herself.

* * *

**COOL, I always know the best part to end! Yay me!!**

**Duncan: ........**

**Me: What?**

**Duncan: Did you just make me do what I thought I just did?????**

**Me: Yupp. It's to pay you back for spoiling the story yesterday. Now, since you are a figment of my imagination, I suggest you go back into MY head, where you belong, or at least back to teletoon.**

**Duncan: Oh we'll see about THAT.........oh Heather, there's something I want you to read........**

**Me: Uh oh.**

**Heather: Gahhhh! How could you make that-that PIG do that? You are lucky that I am still working for you, you know that??**

***Chases me around***

**Me: I hate you! Both of you! Duncan, I am so glad you are not in any future chapters!**

**Duncan: Okay, since our host is currently unavailable, I'm gonna tell you, R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or the book a Christmas Carol, and if you are an intelligent individual like me, you should have interpreted that concept by now, for the major indication was that I am uploading this on **FAN**fiction. (I need to get used to this thesaurus for my school project)

* * *

Heather woke up to the sound of something moving around outside of her bedroom. _It's probably just Geoff or mom coming back from the party, _she told herself. But she had a sudden urge to go and investigate.

As she stepped outside, the room got deathly cold, even though she could feel the hot air of the heater and see the steady flames in the fireplace. Other than that, the lights were off, Geoff had left a note saying he would be staying overnight at the party, and her mom was sound asleep. _I must be imagining things again_, she thought, but was startled by a gust that came from nowhere.

_Wind? But that's impossible! Unless.....No! No it can't be!_

In the center of the room, the wind picked up, until a figure began to take shape. It stopped, and a see through boy about her age, wearing red clothes and a red headband, floated above the ground. She gasped. _It - it had really happened! All the stuff Duncan told her was TRUE!_

The ghost finally spoke. "Boo-ya! I did it! I am the ghost of Christmas Past! Little girl, I've come to help you!"

Heather had the urge to scream again, but fought it off.

"Are you o-one of t-the ghosts that are going to visit me tonight?", she asked instead.

"Yup! You'd better believe it! I am the ghost of Christmas Past, but you can call me Tyler. I've come to show you stuff, like you have been told."

"Okay......," she began. There was no use arguing, she knew that. "So, what am I going to do now?"

"C'mon, take my hand." She did, shivering at the strange feel of it, and was instantely transported somewhere.

* * *

It was a place she knew, a place that was familiar, but she could somehow not place her finger on it.

"Where......are we, Tyler?"

"Don't you remember? When you were little......"

It dawned on her. "But, that's _impossible_!"

"I'm called the ghost of Christmas past, aren't I? Plus you should have learned that things like this happen. Look, here comes old you."

What Heather was staring at was the house that she used to live in with her dad and her younger brother, Noah. Her parents were divorced, and Geoff was living with her mother then. The house had burned down when she was fourteen, with both Noah and her dad killed, and she was sent to live with her mom. As if on cue, a very....different form of Heather burst in the door.

At twelve, she was HIDEOUS! She was short and fat, and wore braces. She resembled Beth. Little Heather was holding a present, and smiling, but not the sinister smile she wore today.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!", she practically yelled.

Her father burst through the living room door, talking frantically on a cell phone. "Yes, I'll be right there, don't worry, I'm on it."

"Hi dad!"

"Hello sweetie. Look, I have to go to an important meeting, so I can't be home tonight."

"On Christmas**(A/N: I'm getting awfully tired of writing "Christmas".)**?"

"Sorry sweetie, it's really important. Take care of your brother, and cook dinner too. Bye!"

And with that, he threw on a jacket and left, leaving little Heather surprised and sad.

Noah, ten at the time, came out of his bedroom with a book in his hands. "Hi Noah!", little Heather said enthusiastically. She held the present out to him. "Merry Christmas."

"Hello, fat and ugly," he replied. "Nice to see you here. And thank you. Not." He grabbed the present, still reading.

Big Heather watched all this. "He always was a little spoiled, bratty, know-it-all." Her eyes widened as she saw little Heather about to burst into tears. "C'mon, tell him off!"

Little Heather couldn't hear this. She started to cry. "I t-t-told you to s-stop calling me that!", she screamed. She ran away, still crying.

"She can't hear us?", Big Heather asked Tyler.

"Nope."

Noah scoffed. "Crybaby."

"Just, just get me outta here!", big Heather said, and she looked like she was about to cry too.

"Well, I was just leaving anyway. Let's go somewhere else", said Tyler.

They were transported again, this time to Heather's old school.

* * *

"Here? This crappy old place?''

"Yes, and the next Christmas."

Thirteen year old Heather had grown a bit, but was still ugly compared to the other girls in the room. She was attending a party, invited only because she said she would bring Noah. Now she was holding out a small stack of cards. As she approached a group of popular girls, she held out a card to them.

"No! Don't-", Big Heather began, but remembered that she couldn't be heard. She just looked in fear at her former self.

"Merry Christmas! Would you like a card?"

"Uh, no thanks!", the lead girl said, then walked away, saying "loser".

Little Heather frowned. Then sadness quickly changed into anger. She tossed the cards on the ground. "Ugh! Why do I even BOTHER?", she said to herself as she kicked the cards.

* * *

"Now," Tyler said, snapping Heather out of her horrified and sad mood. "Let's visit last year, shall we?"

"You're not giving me much of a choice, are you?"

"Nope. Now come on," he said as they teleported to her current school.

* * *

"Oh big deal", Heather smirked. "I already know what happens here. I...." The smile dropped. "Oh."

She looked at the fifteen year old version of herself, the version that looked almost exactly like her today. The one who was already popular at Westmount High, and was teasing Cody, the nerd.

Heather gasped as she realized that she was doing the exact same thing to Cody as what people did to her. Tears welled up in her eyes as younger Heather walked away with a final "loser".

"Surprised, are we now?," asked Tyler. "Let's go back."

A moment later, they were back at her house.

* * *

"Now," Tyler began. "Now we have seen what caused your actions. Do you have anything to say?"

Heather collected herself and tried to sound normal. "Well, they did that stuff to me, didn't they? So why don't I have the right to?"

"Do you?"

She sighed. "No, I guess not."

"You see? You've begun to learn your lesson. It's late. You should get some sleep."

And he disappeared into thin air.

Heather went back to bed, thinking it all over. _I guess I _should _know what it feels like. Maybe I was wrong after all._

_Maybe, but I'm not done with this yet._

* * *

**That......took........a......long..........time! Merry Christmas everone!**

**Ahh....peace at last.**

**Heather: Wait just a minute.**

**Me: This can't be good.**

**Heather: You're right its not. I was NOT fat and ugly!**

**Me: Yes you were.**

**Heather: But it doesn't mean the whole world has to know about it!! You're dead. *Chases me around again.**

**Me: Ugh! This is what I get for working with the meanest people from TDI. Note to self: Never, under any circumstances, work with Eva.**

**Eva: I heard that!**

**Me: What?? Where did YOU come from??**

**Eva: Heather let me out.**

**Me: Oh come on!**

So, while I have the time, I'm going to tell you to R&R please. Now I have some angry people to settle. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I. Do not. And. Will not ever. Own. TDI. Or. The book. A Christmas Carol.

Happy Boxing day everyone! Sorry I couldn't get this story done in time for Christmas but I'm a slow typer and an even slower thinker. Slightly exaggerating.

* * *

When she woke up again, it was morning. She got up, yawned, and tiptoed out of her room, careful as to not disturb her mother, who was still asleep. After getting dressed and fixed in the bathroom, she went into the living room, bracing herself for what might be there.

She opened her eyes. Among the countless decorations her brother set out, with the tree and the stockings, a orange haired girl dressed in green was gorging herself with the cookies and chocolate. Heather almost didn't realize that it was a ghost.

"Haha!", the girl said as soon as she saw Heather. "You're finally awake! You don't know how long I've been waiting here. Like this one time, when I had to visit a girl in the hospital, but when I got there, she was in a coma, and I was soo bored so I started to freak out the guests! Oh, it was so much fun. Most fun I had in two thousand years! I got suspended for a month though. It was cool!" She said this so fast you could hardly understand it.

"Are you........another ghost?"

"You got that right, I'm the ghost of Christmas Present! You can call me Izzy! Now come on, there's no time to waste, let's go turn you into a better person!" Izzy grabbed Heather's wrist.

"Wait! Can't I prepare mysel- ahh!"

Both Heather and Izzy were sent back to last night, to a place Heather didn't recognize.

* * *

"Okay," Izzy began. "I did it! Now, watch!"

Heather did what she was told. She may not have recognized the place, but she knew the people here. Geoff, with his girlfriend Bridgette, and a few of their friends and relatives, were gathered round a table with plenty of food, and a Christmas tree.

"This party is awesome!" said Geoff, with his arm around Bridgette. "Whoohoo!"

"Yea, I agree," said DJ. "I'm glad I could make it."

They had begun to eat. There was turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, french fries, salads, and desserts. Heather took a quick survey of everyone she knew there. Geoff, Bridgette, DJ. There was Trent and his guitar. Courtney, Heather's competition in the election. Katie and Sadie. Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, and Justin, all from her school.

"So what?" Heather asked. "You brought me here to see how much 'fun' they're all having?"

"Well that too," Izzy replied. "But wait."

The topic of talk around the table quickly turned to Heather.

"Wow, I really wish my sis could just learn to have some fun for a while and come to this party."

"That girl?" Leshawna asked. "She doesn't even know the word fun."

"Yeah, she's so crabby, even on Christmas. I tried to get her to donate some money to the animal shelter today. No such luck," DJ said.

"And she's mean!" Lindsay said. "I used to be her friend, and all she ever did was make me do stuff for her!"

"I agree", Courtney frowned. "She said I was the one who chopped off her hair back in 9th grade just so she could have a better chance of winning the election. I wasn't even here then! You have no idea how long it took to clear that one up."

"Naw, it's all good!" Geoff said, trying to lighten the mood. "Let's not be downers and enjoy the party!"

Within the mumbles of agreement, Heather was fuming.

"How dare they say that about me! Just because I need to bend the rules a bit....." her voice trailed off.

"You see?" Izzy asked, the smile now gone from her face. "They don't like you because of what you do. But they have fun anyway." She still spoke very fast. Izzy looked at the clock and smiled again. "Ok, we're done here! Onward!"

And they left the party for another one.

* * *

Again, Heather didn't know where she was, but this time, the people here were unfamiliar too, exept for one. Harold.

"Why are we at _Harold's _House?"

"There's a reason for everything! Now, pay attention."

Harold, a kid in a wheelchair, a woman, and a dog were sitting around the dining room table, smaller than the one at Geoff's party. A man came through the door.

"Hey everyone!" he said. Heather guessed the man must be Harold's dad. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas dad," both Harold and the kid said.

He too sat down, and the woman, the mom, brought out the food. There wasn't much. Heather watched in awe as they sat cheerfully and ate, despite the mediocre living conditions.

After they were done, the mom announced that it was time for bed.

"I wanna stay to wait for Santa, eh," the kid said.

"Okay, we'll wait together 'Zeke," Harold promised. He and the dog joined him in front of the Christmas tree. They fell asleep in minutes. Harold remained awake, pushing the kid to his room.

When he returned, the mother and father were discussing something.

The dad sighed. "I just don't know how we're going to pay Ezekiel's hospital bill," he said. "We are already broke as it is. Harold, we're not going to make you, but you should think about finding a part time job."

Heather was shocked. Her family had always had plenty of money.

"There are some worse off than you too," Izzy said, frownig again. "But they had a good dinner."

"Yeah dad, I'll try, but Heather just makes me do a lot of work for her, you know? I just won't be able to find the time with her always telling me to help her with this, then with that. She's even got me working tomorrow!"

"So it's- it's _my_ fault?" Heather asked.

"Well, you can't say that," replied Izzy. "It's just that you could be able to pay off those bills." she smiled again. "Well, our time here is done."

They returned to Heather's house.

* * *

"Okay, before I start nagging, you have anything to say?"

"So, those people really... _hate_ me?"

"I wouldn't say _that._ They think you don't have much happiness left in you, and you have to destroy theirs in the process. What they also think is that you my friend, are capable of change."

"I guess...........I guess what I did to Harold wasn't really fair." Heather was starting to see now.

"Yeah, you're right it wasn't! Look, you know why already, with my friend Tyler, and now you know what. But what about this? Life is about being generous, and Harold is one of the more unfortunate ones. Instead of ruining it, or just doing nothing, why don't you help him and his brother? And I guess the animal shelter could use something too.....oh, like this one time, when I accidentally scared the donaters for this HUGE animal shelter, and they had to close it down because they're weren't enough funds, and they had to set all the animals loose and the dogs went around biting people! It was so funny, which is why the RCDMP is like, still all over my butt, hehe, I am so tottaly AWOL! (**A/N: Yes I did borrow a line from TDI) **Anyways Heather, you could think about giving to the less fortunate too. Hmm...I'll leave you to think about that, better go bye!"

A voice came from nowhere. "Izzy, we know you are down there! Surrender now or be dragged back to the other world!"

"You'll never get me alive!" Izzy screamed, and she too disappeared into thin air.

Heather was all alone. It was still daytime. _If I'm right and a pattern is being followed, then I should be expecting the third ghost tonight. _She checked around the house. She was home alone. _That's strange. Where could my mom be on Christmas Day? _

Heather sighed, walked over to the fireplace again, picked up her book to where she left off, and started to read, waiting for the arrival of the third ghost.

* * *

**Ok, this will take 2 more days, maybe one. Anyways.........**

**Heather: Why must you always embarass me in your stories. This time was the whole "bald" thing.**

**Me: Yea, your point?**

**Heather: My POINT is that I don't like it when you reveal my secrets.**

**Me: But you got your head shaved on national television.**

**Heather: ...**

**Me: Finally! I win one of these things! I thought I was going crazy!**

**R&R please!**

**-**Read all u want


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or the book A Christmas Carol, and you should know that, so why are you reading this?

Today was the worst day ever! Ugh! We went to the mall but it was raining and my dad took the car so we had to walk and we got sidetracked and it took us 2 hours! We took the bus home and I seriously needed a shower and the hot water was used up!! Ok, enough of my problems, let's get on with the story!

If you paid attention to the story then you probably know who the third ghost is. I already used all the characters exept this one. Or I think I did.

* * *

The third ghost's arrival was so quiet that Heather didn't notice her. She was simply reading as fast as she could and trying to keep her mind off this whole adventure. It was only when the room got deathly cold again that she spun around, looking for her next visitor.

The sun had just set, so it was hard to make out the figure of this last ghost. As she squinted to try to see, it came into pain view. Dressed in black and teal green and her hair the same colors, she was very pale, and unsmiling.

Heather stood up and walked over to her. "Let me guess: You are the ghost of Christmas yet to come."

She nodded. "I'm Gwen, and the last ghost to visit you. You have tonight with me. I don't like to talk much, so come on," she said in a hoarse voice.

Knowing it was useless to try to argue, Heather took Gwen's hand and they disappeared together.

* * *

They went to a dirty little alley, with few people that Heather didn't recognize. Gwen pointed to them. Heather strained to hear the conversation.

"Did'ya hear? She's dead!"

"Really?"

"Yea!"

"All for the better, I suppose. She did no good but sit around all day counting her money and taking it from people. An old witch."

"And people are stealing her valubles, too. A friend of mine went with them."

A fourth man came, with some money, and jewelery too. Heather couldn't help but notice that the person had really good taste.

"Hey, I bought this off Will, it's what was lying around her house."

"I guess that old hag is finally getting what she deserves."

The four burst out laughing. Heather turned to the ghost of Christmas Yet to Come.

"What........what does this all mean?"

Gwen spoke only four words before sending them off somewhere else. "You figure it out."

* * *

The corpse was hidden under a bunch of blankets. It gave off a feeling. Though Heather couldn't figure it out yet, she assumed that it was the same dead person that the others were talking about earlier.

Gwen reached out a pale hand to remove the blankets.

"N-n-no!"

She looked at Heather, almost as pale as her now.

"I....I just don't like dead things!"

She nodded. "Let's go then."

* * *

They were sent to a family in a house that Heather knew that she haven't met, even by the slightest chance. Not trying to provoke Gwen to tell her anything, she listened, trying to solve this mystery.

"Oh, thank god!"

"What, dad?"

"She's dead!"

"Who?"

"You know, the one who's name we do not speak of in this house!"

"Really? That means you don't owe money anymore!"

"Yes! I know!"

Heather was as confused as ever. "Take us somewhere else!" she begged, feeling her brain was overwhelming with questions that the ghost would not answer. "Something....not connected to this!"

Gwen nodded. "If you wish."

* * *

Finally, people Heather had known. The same family that Izzy had shown her, Harold's.

They were standing near a gravestone, all of them exept for little Ezekiel. The mother was crying, and Harold bent down to the grave, a rather small one, and said, "Bye Zeke. May you rest in peace."

The family then left, leaving an astonished Heather. "Ezekiel?"

She walked up to it. "So this is his fate." She did not mean it as a question or even an accusation, just a statement.

Gwen motioned for her to follow and they were sent to possibly the most horrifying scene of them all.

* * *

Another grave. Gwen pointed to it, unsmiling. It was a poor one, no doubt hardly worth a funeral. Heather did not want to approach it, for her gut feeling told her not to.

"Gwen, please, before I look, what is this about? This, can it change? Or is this.........just...going to happen?" she said, the words coming to her as fast as she could speak them.

The ghost said nothing, and simply pointed to the grave.

Slowly, she approached the stone. On the slab, read the two words that would change everything for her. HEATHER SCROOGE.

She gasped. Read the rest. 1995- 2015. Murdered. Mean Person.

"No.........

"No! It's not! That person is _me_?"

Everything came to her at once. She had only lived to be 20 years old. Her family did not mourn her death. The people that spoke ill of _her_, they were relieved to see _her_ gone. And now, because of what she did, she must be an unremembered soul that no one would care to see again. She fell to her knees, in tears now. What could she do?

"Gwen..........it's me?"

"Yes."

"You have to tell me, what can I do? What should I do? My actions were wrong, they almost always have been, and you must tell me how I can change, how I can avoid this fate?"

She did not speak, but Heather didn't need her too. She had become an expert at figuring things out now.

"I _can_ change, can't I? I can help the less fortunate, I can honor the spirit within everyone for Christmas." She was smiling now, as was Gwen. "I've been taught a lesson that I'll never forget! Thank you Gwen, I can do this!"

"You know, thank you, too."

Heather was surprised at the ghost finally speaking. "What do you mean?"

"I used to hate this job. Showing people these horrifying scenes and having them practically die of fright. You made it worth it. I changed over the years, because I couldn't stand having to hurt people like this. But you're happy now. I can see that I truly helped. Heather, I need to go now, you've learned your lesson, and your final chance won't be wasted, from what I can see. Good luck, and Merry Christmas."

"Wait, don't-"

But she was suddenly awake, staring up into the ceiling of her large bedroom.

* * *

**OMG it is so late at night and I had to finish this. Don't worry, the last chapter will be posted tmrow for sure. Since I'm too tired to argue with Heather today, I'm just going to say R&R and a Merry late Christmas to all and to all a good night!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to think of something smart to say today, so let's just go with the fact that I don't own TDI or the book a Christmas Carol.

Sorry I couldn't get this done by yesterday but I felt like I needed a break....or something. Right now I'm multitasking by writing this and watching "is it a good idea to microwave this" on youtube. I'm getting sidetracked, aren't I? Well, this is my last chapter of my story, so yay! What you've all been waiting for.

* * *

She sat up in bed, panting.

"So......it really happened. I saw ghosts." Her smile was as big as her face, quite well for someone who hadn't smiled like that in years. "I've been taught a lesson that I won't forget and I will avoid that fate!"

She climbed out of her bed, still smiling, and got dressed. She realized that she was quite confused. _How long was I out? What DAY is it? Where is everyone?_

_Who cares_, she thought as she skipped outside to her mom and Geoff, preparing breakfast.

"What day is it?", she asked.

Geoff laughed. "Sis, did you hit your head or something. It's Christmas Day!"

_Then the ghosts did it all in one night __then. Of course they did! They wouldn't let me miss out on Christmas Day._

"Then......Merry Christmas everyone! Love you all!" She ran up to Geoff and gave him a hug.

"Wow sis, you sure are perky today. I don't ever think I've seen you this perky before, let alone on Christmas!"

"A girl can change her mind, can't she?"

Geoff beamed. "Then party on! I'll take you to your first ever party tonight, courtesy of me!"

Heather giggled. "Okay then."

She walked backed to her room still giggling. The first thing she did was take out all her allowance that she had saved up. After all, she never spent any. She pocketed some, then put the rest in an envelope, about 1000 dollars, then proceeded to write an address on it.

"I'll give it to Harold's family," she laughed. "They'll be in for quite a surprise."

She went back outside, said she was going to be out for a while, mailed the money, and proceeded towards the school.

It was open even during the holidays, in case students needed to work there or catch up. Heather waited in the hallway. Half an hour past and Harold was still not there. 1 hour past, he was 45 minutes late.

He burst through the door, out of breath. Heather suddenly had an idea.

"_Where_ have you been?" she demanded, trying to sound like her old self.

"Sorry! Gosh! The car broke down, so I had to walk."

"Fine then. I have no choice but to........ relieve you of duty." She smiled again.

"What?"

"Yeah, you heard me right," she said as she gave him a pat on the back. "You can go home. You don't have to help me anymore."

"Heather........are you feeling okay? I've never seen you act so......so nice before."

"A girl can change her mind, can't she?" she repeated again. She gave him a quick hug, then said "You can go home now."

"Gee, thanks Heather. I really appreciate it."

And they strolled out of the school together.

Heather knew there was one more thing she had to do.

* * *

"Hi DJ!," she said happily. "Merry Christmas!"

"Um.....hi Heather."

"Look, I'm really sorry for how I acted yesterday and I want to say sorry. And uh...here."

She pulled 100$ out of her pocket and handed it to DJ.

"It's for the animal shelter. Give my regards to Beth, too."

"Wow Heather, this is really something. I just want to know why your so different. Usually you couldn't care less."

"A girl can change her mind, can't she?" It was becoming her catch phrase now. "Merry Christmas DJ!"

"Will do Heather, will do."

She walked away proudly, head held high, huge smile on her face, a better person, because the lesson she learned was one not to be forgotten, as was she.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Ezekiel survived, to old age in fact. Heather really did change for the better, was a much nicer person, and everyone was willing to exept that she had changed. The ghostly visits however, remained a secret to herself, and everyone just assumed that she had changed by herself. She celebrated Christmas with her brother every year, and was willing to admit, as was everyone else, that Christmas brings out the nice in everyone, and who would we be to not honor the spirit within ourselves when the season is here?

* * *

**Gee.....sniff, sniff. I just love happy endings.**

**Heather: I don't.**

**Me: Stop it, you're ruining the moment. You've gotta admit that was good.**

**Heather: Okay.....that was good.**

**Gwen: Heather!!! You're......nice!**

**Heather: Don't expect it to last guys. But I'm willing to be nice for this one time.**

**Me: Awww......come here all of you!**

**All of the TDI cast hug.**

**A happy ending for all! sniff......I can get back to my long term fanfic now! Goodbye all! I hope you liked this story!**


End file.
